halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena-G124
|birth= September 18, 2538 |death= |gender=Female |height=193 cm |hair=Blonde |eyes=Brown (Blue pre-augmentation) |cyber= |affiliation=* * * Sovereign Team |rank=Lieutenant |specialty=Sniper |battles= |status=Active |class= }} Elena-G124, also known as Spartan Novak and Codename EAGLE EYE, is a commando formerly of the , now serving as part of the branch. As one of the most genetically robust Spartans of , she was handpicked by Lieutenant Commander and Senior Chief Petty Officer to be separated from the rest of her company in order to escape the fate of being killed in a . Equipped with armor, G124 was deployed against forces on , , and . Despite the for Spartans on , she would remain on Victoria until October 2552, and as a result the faction there was wiped out. She was shipped to the following the attack on Earth and participated in several operations there, most notably the Battle of Kamchatka. Following the conclusion of formal hostilities with the Covenant, G124 assisted with the attempted reclaiming of Shangzhi and was responsible for triggering the second known detonation of a to eliminate the presence there. After recovering from extensive injuries, she elected to transfer to the and was assigned to the newly-formed Sovereign Team in mid-2553; she also received promotion to the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade. Elena is a highly capable marksman who possesses equal skill in close-quarters combat, making her a formidable opponent regardless of range. Though she carries a combat knife, she will only use it if no other option is available; her aversion to killing with knives is rooted in a near-fatal incident that occurred during her childhood training. Her status as a SPARTAN-III "success story" makes her subject to excessive scrutiny from the , as concerns over Spartan mental stability have arisen following the dissemination of information regarding the unethical and S-III programs. Despite this, she operates with efficiency and relative ease, having dealt with her issues and turned them into an aspect of inner strength and drive; she shares this quality with Sovereign's leader, Spartan Commander Benedict Morgan, as they share an almost symbiotic relationship in which one acts as the other's conscience. This relationship is a subject of gossip for many, but is utterly professional, and Sovereign Team's fabric is tight-knit as a result. Introduction |} Personal History Orphan Ellie Elena Novak was born into a large middle-class family in the city of Tiptree, on the colony world Emerald Cove. The first few years of her life were relatively unremarkable; Elena behaved like most children her age, and often squabbled with her seven older siblings. When she was two years old, she and the rest of her family relocated to the colony of Salaam, pulling up roots along with millions of other Emerald Cove colonists and leaving her homeworld behind; this mass exodus was a result of the UNSC's fear that the Covenant would attack Emerald Cove and slaughter its people, and thus the planet was abandoned. The Novaks settled in the city of Al-Sayf, believing the danger was past and they could build a new life. Unable to grasp the concept of a xenocidal alien empire, Elena continued to exist as she always had, playing and bickering with her four brothers and three sisters. This idyllic life was soon to change, however, and in November 2542 the Covenant began the systematic extermination of all human life on Salaam. All eight of the Novak children were separated from their parents and herded onto evacuation transports, but Elena became separated from her siblings and was put on a separate ship. This separation terrified her, but saved her life; the ship that bore her brothers and sisters was shot down when it attempted to take off. Elena witnessed the ship's destruction, as she was being held by a woman seated by a window, and for the first time in her life was confronted with violent death. The memory stayed with her and she was notorious for nightmares, bedwetting and anxiety during her first few months at an orphanage on ; rather than feel rage at the aliens that killed her family, Elena felt only the sheer injustice of the event and a sense of loss that formed a void of emptiness where warmth and love had once been inside of her. She received the nickname "Orphan Ellie" after it became clear that no one wanted to adopt a depressed, haunted child like her, and it stuck despite her resentment. In March of 2543, the Office of Naval Intelligence sent recruiters disguised as social workers to Skopje with the intention of finding candidates for the SPARTAN-III Program's upcoming Gamma Company. Elena was one of several war orphans who jumped at the prospect of getting revenge for their dead families, despite their inability to understand the full ramifications of becoming a Spartan. Though she could barely spell her own name correctly, Elena passed the physical and psychological exams and was added to Gamma Company's roster as Candidate 124. The next two years were spent tutoring her to the point where she could handle the rigorous educational component of training, as well as building her stamina through a regimen of enhanced nutrition and exercise. By 2545, she had been shipped to to join the 400 other children who would comprise Gamma. Candidate 124 Gamma Company's induction followed the same ritual that and companies before it had: a jump from a dropship at high altitude. Elena emerged from a dropship packed with other children, most of whom were half-crazed from the disorienting trip to Onyx's surface, only to be told by SCPO Mendez to get back into the dropship. Terrified, Elena complied and soon found herself above the ground again, with men in uniforms fitting her and the other kids with . As the other children followed the instructions and jumped out of the Pelican, Elena became nauseated and vomited on herself. At this point hysterical from fear and embarrassment, she refused to perform the jump, only to be ridiculed by another girl who then spat in her face and shoved her backward out of the dropship. Elena tumbled down and somehow managed to unfurl her Falcon Wing, landing roughly and not bothering to get up afterward. She was found by drill instructors and dragged to Mendez and LCDR Ambrose, at this point smelling of vomit and defecation, but for all purposes "qualified" to begin training. Upon spotting the girl who had shoved her, she snapped and attacked her, and was only stopped from clawing the girl's eyes out by the instructors' stun batons. This previously undiscovered ferocity would reappear frequently for the next few years, as the candidates who passed induction were beaten and forged into Spartans. By the time she was eight years old, Elena had learned survival techniques and military tactics usually taught to adult Special Forces personnel, along with specialized methods uniquely devised to suit the child soldiers' smaller bodies. The brutal indoctrination process sought to instill the trainees with two key principles: they were going to kill to avenge their families, and they would die to further humanity's survival. Elena adapted to the intense training regimen faster than most of the other children, an occurrence that baffled her as much as the others; while she was neither ambitious nor an outstanding leader, she possessed physical and mental qualities that allowed her to surpass many other trainees in sparring, combat and "homework." Upon examining her genetic profile, Ambrose determined that Elena was one of the rare children whom Doctor - the very woman who chose him for her Spartan-II program - would have approved for her own projects. Elena's endurance and skill continued to improve as the months dragged on, particularly her affinity for mid- and long-range weaponry. Despite this bright spot, she continued to struggle with feelings of inadequacy and guilt, mostly because she had survived when the rest of her family died. One of the SPARTAN-III Program's psychiatrists, Professor Schultz, became an instrumental figure in Elena's life and helped her move past this self-loathing; Elena would remember Agnes's kind treatment of her for the rest of her life, as Agnes was one of the only people to treat her as a child with feelings during Spartan training. Fireteam Rondel In 2548, Gamma Company was divided into teams based on the psychological compatibility of the children, as derived from three years of evaluations. Elena was sorted into Fireteam Rondel along with Candidates Karol-041, Tazio-251, Narmada-397, and Jaakko-305; in a few weeks, they were a cohesive unit, having bonded sufficiently enough to coordinate in field exercises. Tazio was assigned as Team Leader by Ambrose, and his ability to apportion tasks to each Rondel proved invaluable as they began to plow their way up the competitive rankings. While they would never out-perform teams such as Saber or Katana, they held their own as competitors to be reckoned with and never fell beneath the mid-range of team stats. Elena fulfilled her given role as team sniper, honing her skills with the SRS99 until her scores were the second-best out of all Gamma Company, eclipsed only by the trainee known as "The " for his accuracy. Her proficiency extended to Covenant weapons as well, particularly the and the . Endocrine therapy caused the trainees to begin puberty precociously, making them near adult-size and enabling them to handle the bulky weapons better. Elena, who had been always been a few inches taller than her comrades, experienced a growth spurt that increased her height from 167 cm to 183 cm between her ninth and eleventh birthdays. She was nicknamed "Amazon" by her teammates as a joke, something she did not resent; Rondel's closeness made them more than family, removing the possibility of offense. Unfortunately, this closeness did not extend beyond their circle, and Rondel found bitter rivals in Teams Stiletto and Falx, two teams often pitted against them in exercises - and which almost always lost. Fights were common between rival teams, and Rondel had a reputation for winning these as well. Incident with Fireteam Stiletto Ever since the incident during the induction test, Elena and the girl who shoved her - Genevieve-G226 - had maintained a rivalry that was mostly one-sided; while Elena was quick to move past the incident, Genevieve never forgave her for attacking her and making her look weak in front of Ambrose and Mendez. That Elena got sorted into a well-performing team while Genevieve was in the "mediocre" Stiletto made it even worse, and Elena's talents made her an enemy in Genevieve's eyes. The incidents between them were minor at first, petty deeds such as Genevieve stealing Elena's rations, but escalated after the sorting and Genevieve's subsequent wounded pride. The rivalry seemed to peter out soon after, with both girls seemingly too engrossed in training and studies to indulge personal quarrels, but came to a head during a training exercise in which Rondel and Stiletto coordinated against Tanto and Falcata in a "capture the flag" game. Genevieve managed to smuggle a combat knife under her uniform, having intended to kill Elena since the day they met. The exercise carried on as the two squads attempted to outsmart each other, and ultimately after four hours of fighting the Rondel-Stiletto squad split up to avoid bunching. Genevieve encouraged Elena to accompany her, as they were both skilled at long-range and could find a vantage point to lay covering fire from. The two of them crawled through the forest with their rifles in search of higher ground, and upon discovering a ridge that overlooked the open field Elena began to set up her modified sniper rifle. She was then attacked from behind by Genevieve, who stabbed her once in the back but underestimated Elena's ability to tolerate pain. A struggle ensued between the two girls as they grappled for the knife, with Elena coming out on top; she wrangled the knife from Genevieve's grip, then shot her several times in the face with an M6D armed with stun rounds. By this time, drill instructors had already begun heading toward the scene, as the entire area was under surveillance. SCPO Mendez himself had to force Elena, who was slipping into shock, to relinquish the gun. Both trainees were taken to Camp Currahee's medical facility and treated; Elena's punctured lung was corrected, while Genevieve required double eye replacement. Genevieve's records were reviewed and it was decided that she was a true sociopath, possessed of a pathological need to eliminate people who rendered her helpless. Elena resumed her training immediately after recovering from her wound, while Genevieve was removed from Gamma Company and taken . The memory of being stabbed in the back would stick with Elena forever, and caused her to disdain the use of knives despite the necessity of wielding them. Initiation and Separation In February 2551, Elena and the 329 other candidates who had not folded or been dropped from the program were transported to the UNSC via Pelicans to undergo biochemical procedures that would transform them from mere child soldiers to Spartans. Elena's personal feelings regarding augmentation were mixed, as the candidates had all been shown footage of the deformations SPARTAN-IIs suffered from surgeries gone wrong, but nevertheless she refused to opt out of the procedures. Accepting that she was already dead to the rest of the universe, living a secret life and training for suicide missions, she projected a confident demeanor and reported for the augmentations along with the rest of her company. She was taken into a surgical unit and sedated, then connected by intravenous and osmotic patches to an infuser which pumped the enhancement drugs into her system over the course of several days. The following chemicals were administered: *8942-LQ99 - a carbide ceramic ossification catalyst drug *88005-MX77 - a fibroid muscular protein complex drug *88947-OP24 - a retina-inversion stabilizer drug *87556-UD61 - a colloidal neural disunification solution In addition to these enhancements, the drug 009762-OO was administered to every Gamma candidate. A non-carcinogenic mutagen, it altered key regions of the frontal lobe to increase aggressive response. 009127-PX and 009927-DG were also administered to counter the mutagen's effects outside of combat; without the counteractive drugs, candidates risked losing their ability to reason. Despite the sedatives, the changes in her bones, muscles and nerves caused excruciating pain, and the pain brought nightmares Elena had not experienced since her first year of training. She emerged from the procedures a Spartan, with a new understanding of suffering to match. LCDR Ambrose came to congratulate her after she regained consciousness and informed her that she would be transported to the Nightingale, an ONI medical facility; assuming the rest of her unit would be transferred there as well, Elena complied and remained in a drugged state for the next week as her body worked out the final unpleasant adjustments to the augmentations. Upon reaching the Nightingale, she quickly realized that she was alone and that the rest of the company was elsewhere. Initially distressed by this, she learned that Ambrose had planned to separate her from the others before the augmentations ever took place, and that she would receive special orders after fully recovering and adapting to her new body. The next few months were spent relearning how to perform simple tasks, then engage in combat with increased strength and heightened reflexes; Elena was tutored briefly by , another SPARTAN-III from the company that had preceded Gamma who had also been separated from her peers due to superior genetics and skill. In October 2551, Elena was named fit for duty and placed under the command of Rear Admiral , who arranged for her to receive MJOLNIR Mk VB armor after its release the following month. Now augmented and armored on nearly the same level as a Spartan-II, Elena found herself facing deployment against an enemy far different from the aliens she'd signed up to kill: the Insurrection. Eagle Eye Operation HOLDFAST The Battle of Earth The Immolation of Shangzhi Spartan Novak Infinity Sovereign Gallery File:Elena helmet.PNG File:Elena practice.PNG File:Elena magnum.PNG File:Elena sunshine.PNG File:Sad elena.PNG File:Elena hurt.PNG Category:Gamma Company